


A Momentary Silence

by ky_by



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reminiscing, it’s ok tho, mcyt - Freeform, wilbur is depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ky_by/pseuds/ky_by
Summary: Wilbur gets caught up in his emotions the night before the war. Fundy joins him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	A Momentary Silence

Wilbur's boots scuffed the cold, stone floor as he made his way down to the same spot he found himself going to every night. A shiver wracked his body as he sat down heavily on the stairs leading down into the cave. His breath shown in clouds, flowing out rapidly with every exhale. The lantern that illuminated the cave did nothing for warmth, and alas it was the middle of winter. A cruel one, too.

He usually came down here every night, when Tommy's relentless rambling was finally absent and everything had settled into a momentary silence in the dead of night.

But tonight-- tonight was different. 

Tonight the air felt heavy with the anticipation of revolution and bloodshed. 

He was used to war. He wouldn't daresay he was a veteran, no, but he had his fair share of violence. It all led back to the one place he truly called home; which all started with two fiery boys in a caravan. He chuckled at the fond memory.

Now he faced many thoughts as yet another war lay on the horizon. They had quite a few allies, a fine battalion lined up against Manburg. _(What an excuse for a country,_ Wilbur had thought. _Couldn't even keep the original name.)_

So much destruction in so little time. His beloved country was tainted and taken over by Jschlatt and his party, with Wilbur and Tommy exiled from the land as a whole. There were many times when Wilbur thought of going back home, going back home to Philza and bringing Tommy and Tubbo, bringing Techno, going back home to live the simple life they once had. 

But Wilbur was no fool. _You couldn't do that, you had responsibilities._

_Like leading a revolution._

A smile ghosted across his chapped lips as he thought of Phil. _Phil. Dad._

Oh, how he still wanted to make him proud. 

***

_"You wanna keep your feet a good bit apart-- No, hold your sword higher, Techno!"_ _  
_ _Techno sighed dramatically, but fixed his stance nonetheless. Phil nodded approvingly, a proud grin shining on his father's face._

_"Atta boy. You're doing great."_ _  
_ _Wilbur stood to the side, peeking over the corner at them. He craved to be praised by Phil like that, so why didn't he ever do the same for him? Techno was good as sparring already, why did he need to practice, still?_

_"Dad?" No response. "Phil?"_ _  
_ _"Not now, Will."_

_But didn't he want to hear the new song he had learned on his guitar?_ _  
_ _"Dad? I learned something new.." Wilbur perked up a little bit as Phil finally turned around to face him. A disappointed look, as always._ _  
_ _"Not now, Will. Dad's busy."_ _  
_ _Right._

_Wilbur smiled up at him, nodding. "Alright, I understand." And with that, Phil turned back to Techno._

_He understood. He had to, he always did, anyways._

*** _  
_ Wilbur hadn't even noticed he was crying until he heard his own ragged, painful breaths. _Pathetic._

Was Phil proud of him, even now? He hadn't even visited after they won independence, months ago, he hadn't even met Fundy yet--

_Fundy._

Did Fundy think he was a good dad? 

Wilbur knew their relationship was rocky, and he focused on the country a lot, but he still fished with Fundy sometimes. That was enough, right? He had done enough, _right_?

His breathing was uneven, and tears blurred his vision further. A sob wracked through his body, and he bent his head down, despite no one being awake. 

  
Or so he thought. 

He didn't even react when he heard footsteps. Head down, he tried to make out who's. They were quiet, and nimble.

"Will?" Came a soft voice.

_Ah._

Speak of the devil.

"..Yes, Fundy?" The man's voice came out as nothing but a meek whisper. 

"Are you-- are you crying?" His son asked, his voice barely audible. 

He didn't respond. And so, another question.

"Why?"

Wilbur finally found the strength to raise his head. Oh god, how terrified his son looked right now.

"I'm sorry I failed you, son." 

Six simple words, enough to shatter the 14 year old boy's heart. 

With a few strides, Fundy bent down and wrapped himself around Wilbur, rocking back and forth slowly. Father and son, holding onto each other like their lives depended on each other. The boy ran his fingers through his father's curly hair, hot tears threatening his eyes (despite him desperately trying to blink them away.) When Fundy spoke, it didn't sound like himself.

"It's okay, dad, it's okay. I forgive you, dad." 

And Wilbur's world stopped.

  
Dad.

_Dad._

Fundy hadn't called him that since the first war. He hadn't spoken to him with such love since-- he hadn't held him, he had barely even spoken to him. 

_I forgive you._

So Wilbur wept. He wept and Fundy wiped his tears, stroking his hair and holding him nonetheless. 

And it was a momentary silence for the both of them.


End file.
